James Callery-Aiken
Full Lifetime The firstborn of the Callery-Aiken Clan. James resided in the Suburbs mansion, and through his life he's lived with his wife, Salma, their daughter Charlie-Rose, second son, Connor, son-in-law Asher, adoptive daughter Macy, grandchildren Noelle, Willow, Chase and great-grandson Nathan. When he became a teenager he got the Bodybuilder Aspiration. He continued his life with having the Self-Assured, Good and Active traits. Description James was quite a balanced combination of his parents, Clare and Ali. He had Ali's long face, his skin tone (though both his parents were quite pale), and his muscle composition/body type. From Clare, he inherited the trademark giant eyes that were carried on to his son Connor, and from there to his granddaughter Sage. Though he was born with blonde hair, this did not make any sense as both his parents had brown hair. Interestingly enough, when Clare was young she also had very blonde hair, and both her parents had darker hair (real-life events, not the Sims!). Though James had a muscular physique, he was always quite gentle. This made him and his soulmate, Salma, the perfect yin and yang. She was the fiery spirit in a delicate but striking body. James was the gentle soul inside the giant dude. While Salma had fire in her eyes, behind James's you could see calm pools of water. Now might be a nice time to forget about James's struggle with his first career as a police officer and the temper issues that followed. James will always hold a special place in all our hearts - firstly for being the first child to Clare and Ali, thus marking the first step into this fictional reality. James was the beginning. Of course, lest we not forget the MC Command Center glitch - the one that may have granted him a life of immortality, or something close to it, that would have extended his life past the dying days of his great-grandchildren. James was also the end of an era - the one that marked the close-knit and simpler days of Generation Two, something that Clare seems to be wanting to head back towards. Because his personality wasn't as bold as Salma's, he sometimes fell into the background. However, he was the anchor of the Callery-Aiken family and was loved by all. Toddlerhood When James was born, he was delivered by a doctor called Claudia Marin. James was the first child of Clare & Ali. Clare became pregnant with James on a Friday night at 10:00 pm. He was delivered on a Monday night at 11:38. As a toddler, James was inquisitive and maxed out his toddler skills. He was also quite rambunctious and was known for throwing food around instead of eating it. When he first aged up into a toddler Clare called him a demon child but, when he became older Clare said he was her favourite child. He enjoyed a good book and was always ready to discover more in life. Childhood His childhood aspiration was to be a rambunctious scamp. His child trait was self-assured. He started playing the violin as a child and kept with it for the rest of his life. He also became friends with Salma & Diya, later on discovering he would spend the rest of his days with one of them. He had a spaceship in the back of his house, and his friends would often come and play on it. As James aged up into a child he had blonde hair. Before ageing up Clare gave him brown hair to match his parents. When James was a child, he moved into the Dreamhouse with his parents. The Dreamhouse was also where his sisters Jessica, Emma, Emily were born. Teenhood His aspiration was to be a bodybuilder. He picked up the active trait as he aged up. He helped raise his sisters as his parents were always busy with their jobs and making sure that they could pay the bills. This starts his life long excellent parenting. He slowly became better in violin, until mastering that skill. He became the only sim in the series to achieve that. He had to decide between Salma & Diya, Who were his best friends from childhood, who to become his girlfriend. He decided to take things slow with Salma but didn’t officially date her. Later he met another girl named Layla. She was a bookworm and a barista who James took a liking for as well. Salma became jealous of Layla as James was falling for her. One night Salma came over and wanted to talk things through with James. The next day he invited Layla over and kissed her. A few days later, he invited both girls on a date and left them both heartbroken, especially Layla, who didn’t talk to him at all after that. He eventually started dating Salma. James had his first date with Salma at a rooftop bar where later in the series he ended up proposing to her as well. Adulthood James became a young adult where he picked up his last trait, good. James moved to the city where he lived with his girlfriend Salma, who eventually became his fiancé and afterwards his wife. He started off with a career as a detective but got fired after wrongly arresting every female in the area including his own sister Jessica. He then decided to join the athlete career in the professional athlete branch. James and Salma often moved around the city. They have lived in the Spice Market, in the 19 Culpepper House, where Salma had a small garden on the balcony. Then they moved to the 1310 21 Chic Street Apartments in the Fashion District. He eventually had his first child, a girl named Charlotte Rose. Her name “Rose” was ironic as she was conceived in a rose bush after James and Salma's wedding, however this was not intentional. After that they moved to the Arts Quarter, in 122 Hakim House, which was really close to Salma's restaurant, Fire and Flames. Eventually, they moved to the Summer Home in Windenburg, leaving the apartment to his sister Jessica, her girlfriend Roxy, and their teenage daughter Ciara. It was here that he had his second child, a boy named Connor who was and still is famous for breaking hearts everywhere and dating many girls before falling for Erika. A Little Bit Older, A Bit Wiser James aged up into an elder right after his wife, Salma. He adopted Macy who was orphaned after her mother, Diya died. He finally had to retire from being a hall of fame football / soccer player and a football / soccer coach and has lived a peaceful life. James was briefly worried about Connor and his career when he thinks Connor doesn't care much about being an athlete like James was so advised him to join the business career instead, which he did. James became a widower after his wife Salma died. Making him the second ever sim to become a widower, the other being Max when Elsa died. James was often sad in the following episode of Dreamhouse. James' bar was glimmering, revealing he was near the end of his life. James went down to Fire and Flames to check on the restaurant and had to rehire more staff. Clare made the heartbreaking decision of letting James die because she didn't want him to be sad forever. So she decided to let James die and he ended the era by doing so. He is now known well for his extremely long lifespan which was rather similar to Seiji (the butler who worked for his parents) who could not be killed and eventually Clare deleted him using MCC Command Center . He will be missed so much and he will go down in Clare Siobhan's history for being the best : son, dad (besides Abel Villareal), brother, grandfather, great-grandfather and husband. He was a game changer. Traits/Aspiration * Self-Assured * Active * Good Trait_TS4_Self-Assured.png Trait TS4 Good-0.png Trait TS4 Active (1).png Bodybuilder Aspiration James gained the Bodybuilder aspiration when became a teenager, an aspiration he would keep into his adulthood. James succeeded quickly with this and became the strongest sim in the game even up until his elder years. James cared a lot about fitness because of this aspiration and his love for working out would then be passed onto his son Connor and his son Sebastian. However, with the bodybuilder aspiration it meant James would end up living a lot longer than his wife Salma and his sisters. It got to the point where James had to die of old age via MCC, otherwise he would have lived longer than most generations of the Callery-Aiken's. Trivia * James was originally blonde, but Clare changed his hair colour to match his parents. * The name James is a Hebrew name derived from Jacob meaning the one who follows. *James so far, is the longest living Sim due to completing his aspiration and having under 400 days left. However, this is likely a glitch with MCC. *It is later revealed that this is a glitch with MCC as it was revealed in the 33rd episode of In the Suburbs that James was not near the end of his life. *He was the first child of Clare & Ali. *If James was born a girl his name would have been Lilly *Both names are connected to the Harry Potter series as those were Harry's parents names. *However he was male and as such, he was named after the Team Rocket member. *His younger sister Jessica, was the other member of Team Rocket. * James is the most travelled sim throughout the series and has so far lived in 6 different homes, including: Daisy Hovel/The Clare and Ali starter home, Dreamhouse, His first Apartment in the Spice Market, The slightly larger apartment where Charlotte-Rose was born - Arts Quarter -, The final apartment Jalma lived in where Jessy moved in and Hajar died in the Fashion District, and the In The Suburbs home. *James was a widower. In fact he was the second Sim in the series to become a widower, the first being Max. *He technically adopted a foster child that was Macy. *On the day of his wedding Layla, his former Love interest, texted James and asked to go on a date with him. *He was the final child of Clare and Ali to be alive, and was also the final sim in the second generation to be alive. *James was a part of In The Suburbs series. *Clare had to use MCC to kill James in episode 40 of In the Suburbs, as he would have been alive for technically hundreds of years and would have outlived many generations of the Callery - Aiken's. *As a teenager, he could choose between Salma, Diya and Layla to date. And he chose Salma. *He was a teen when Emma and Emily were born like when is daughter Charlie Rose was a teenager when her brother Connor was born. *He was British and Irish. *In Clare's tea episode, it was revealed that James had cheated on Salma. *He was good friends with his mother-in-law [Hajar Al Arabi. *James was the first sim in the series to have a mother-in-law. Category:Characters Category:Second generation Category:Dead Characters Category:Al Arabi Category:Elders Category:Male Category:Blood Relations Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Gaming Category:Sims